fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emel Zengin
BIOS Temporal Gladiators: A member of a group of assassins known as the Suikastçılar Loncası, headquartered in Constantinople, today known as Istanbul, Emel has been known to use her sexual appeal to distract her victims long enough so that they may die a slow, painless death by the poison of her blades. Lately, she has received a mission from her master, the leader of the Suikastçılar Loncası: to track down and stop an incoming threat to all time. SPECIAL MOVES * Yılanın Isırığı (Serpent's Bite): If her opponent is within this special move's range, Emel grabs them and injects poison from her arm blades into their bloodstream through their neck, damaging them over time for two seconds. Meter Burn adds an additional second to how long the opponent remains poisoned. * Zehirlenme Kazığa Oturtma (Poisonous Impalement): Emel stabs her opponent in the chest with her poison arm blades, then kicks them aside. Meter Burn, in addition to adding two additional seconds to the duration of the impalement, also poisons the opponent, damaging them over time. * Ölümcül Dans (Deadly Dance): Emel sexily dance-walks towards her opponent, spinning 720º counter-clockwise or clockwise and slashing at her opponent as she does so for four hits total, which also knocks them down onto the ground. Meter Burn adds another spin and two additional hits to the move. * Zehir Dış İskeleti (Poison Exoskeleton): Emel coats her whole body in poison, which can damage her opponent if they get too close to her, for four seconds. Meter Burn makes the buff last two seconds longer. * Zehir Dişleri (Poison Fangs): Emel supercharges her arm blades with poison, allowing her to deal additional damage with each hit, for four seconds. Meter Burn makes the buff last two seconds longer. TEMPORAL ATTACK * Ölümcül Günaha (Lethal Temptation): Emel sexily and anticipatingly moans, followed by slashing horizontally in different directions at her opponent. The next thing she does is dance around her opponent, gyrating her hips, slashing downwards diagonally at them in different directions five times and asking, "Bu dansı bana lütfeder miyim? (May I have this dance?)", at which point traditional Turkish belly dance music can be heard in the background. Then, as soon as the music stops playing, Emel pulls down her veil, applies some of the poison from her arm band blades to her own lips, sexily walks over to the foe, and erotically kisses and sucks their mouth, her palms rested on the losing character's right or cheek and the back of their head as she does so, for three seconds, then lets go of them, slashing horizontally at their throat, causing them to fall backwards onto the floor, during which she calls out, "Tonight, you sleep forever!", then she pulls her veil back up afterwards. After the Temporal Attack, and once the opponent gets back up, they are poisoned, losing health over time. TIME KILLS * Katil Öpücük (Murderous Kiss): Emel pulls down her veil, applies some of the poison from her arm band blades to her own lips, sexily moaning with anticipation as she does so, walks over to her defeated opponent, and erotically kisses and sucks their mouth, her palms rested on the losing character's right cheek (left) and the back of their head (right) as she does so. Four seconds later, once Emel stops kissing them, her opponent bends over and vomits out not only blood, but also their stomach, esophagus, heart, and some of their intestines, with their remaining intestines dangling from their mouth, until they eventually die. Afterwards, Emel walks over to the defeated foe's lost heart, which the camera freezes and slows down on as she crushes it underfoot. Must be performed at sweep distance. * İçin Ölmek Üzere bir Masaj (A Massage to Die For): Emel starts by giggling sexily and looking seductively into her opponent's eyes, anticipatingly squeezing her own breasts as she does so, then stabbing them in the neck with her arm band blades before pulling them out. She then proceeds to dig her hands into the stab wounds and, in an X-ray cut, massage the poison from the blades onto the losing character's upper trapezius muscles. Next, the belly-dancer assassin digs deeper into the foe, generates poison from her blades onto their teres minor, teres major, and latissimus dorsi muscles, and squeezes them there as well. Afterwards, she pulls out her now blood-stained arms and stabs the opponent again, this time in the chest, and pulls her arm blades out to allow re-entry by her arms and hands inside, this time to, in another X-ray cut, poison-massage the pectoral muscles, and said hands dig deeper into the chest until they find and massage the heart, then we cut to, followed by the sequence freezing and slowing down on, them as blood gushing out of the hole, Emel's hands still in it, she made in their chest. The opponent groans with intense pain the whole massage session. Must be performed at sweep distance. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Cree Summer Rival: Xiaodan von Brandt Stage: Ottoman Empire, 1301 - Palace Harem * Intro Sequence (Appear First): Emel flicks her hair back twice and sexily walks into battle. After her opponent enters and speaks, during which she dances, she stops and laces her arm blades with poison, then goes into her fighting stance. * Intro Sequence (Appear Second): Emel sexily dance-walks into the fight. After her opponent replies, she gets out her poison-laced arm blades and goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Emel sexily and anticipatingly moans, then goes into her fighting stance again, saying as she does so, "The fun has not ended yet." * Outro Sequence: Emel dances for five seconds, during which she says, "I hope I gave you a satisfying death. Hmhmhm... ♥" followed by slashing horizontally at different directions at the camera, and the sequence freezes and slows on her as poison flies everywhere. MATCH INTROS MIRROR MATCH * Emel: You look beautiful enough to be my plaything. * Mirror!Emel: I assume the same of you. * Emel: Playtime will be over before you know it, sadly. VS. XIAODAN * Emel:'' Buraya gel, yakışıklı.'' (Come here, handsome.) ♥ * Xiaodan: Do not tempt me, wūpó (witch)! * Emel: You are really killing the mood here. VS. TREVOR * Emel: Askerler (soldiers) make excellent playthings. * Trevor: I already have a wife back home in West Point. * Emel: Oh... You broke me... VS. WILHELM * Emel: Even I would not find you charming. * Wilhelm: Nor would I your style of dress acceptable. * Emel: Oh, am I a distraction to your troops' concentration? VS. SATOSHI * Emel: A hukukun adamı (man of the law)... * Satoshi: Hands up where I can see them, ansatsusha (assassin). * Emel: Where is the fun in all of that? VS. JANE * Emel: So, İngiltere (England) sends a spy after me? * Jane: Yes. Your assassination attempts end now! * Emel: You will know what it is like to die twice! VS. CASSIUS * Emel: Ah, a gladiator! This shall be fun. * Cassius: Spare me your so-called affections, temptress. * Emel: There are always others like you... VS. GRUNK * Emel: You look strong for a less advanced form of man. * Grunk: Stone make stronger weapons than metal! * Emel: Yet less effective ones in savaş (combat)... VS. EZTLI * Emel: You have an interesting method of killing. * Eztli: It is how my Lord, Huitzilopochtli, sees fit. * Emel: I prefer the silent, unseen approach. VS. SIGURD * Emel: Such a strong axe... Like your brother's... * Sigurd: Crafted by my clan's best blacksmiths. * Emel: 'Tis not enough to satisfy me... VS. ROLF * Emel: So, you wield daggers as well? * Rolf: Mine are of the non-poisonous variety. * Emel: Böyle bir ayıp (such a shame)... VS. EAGLE EYE * Emel: True freedom comes in death. * Eagle Eye: On the Frontier, survival is a priority. * Emel: Your odds of surviving against me are bleak. VS. ZAARXA * Emel: Would my poison work on uzay yaratıkları (space creatures)? * Zaarxa: You're wanted dead or alive for assassination. * Emel: You will be seçenek bir (option one) soon enough. VS. JISHI YUAN * Emel: Life always ends in its kış (winter). * Jishi Yuan: By killing me, you will kill shíjiān de pínghéng (the balance of time). * Emel: Your words make perfect sense. VS. TEMPUS * Emel: Have you any plans for Osmanlı İmparatorluğu (the Ottoman Empire)? * Tempus: It will be dissolved sooner than you assume. * Emel: That will be doubtful. VS. CLEO * Emel: A woman in service of the law... How laughable. * Cleo: Motherfucker, you one lethal-ass bitch. * Emel: A fact that cannot be disproved. VS. SAOIRSE * Emel: Hmm. You look strong... for a woman. * Saoirse: Most o' the time, Celtic warriors tend to be male. * Emel: You are not less likely to be my plaything. VS. 4N1H1L8 * Emel: Tell me... Can you feel arousal? * 4N1H1L8: That is beyond my programming, female. * Emel: I will take that as a yok hayır (no), then... VS. ZHIRUO Emel: A convincing disguise... Zhiruo: I am actually a woman under it. Emel: Means not you will be spared. VS. FABIO * Emel: So handsome on the outside... * Fabio: A belleza mortal (deadly beauty) asking to be shanghaied... * Emel: Yet so much less so on the inside. VS. KHAMET * Emel: In my time, your land is now Muslim. * Khamet: An outlandish way to predict Egypt's future... * Emel: Seems you are unfamiliar with our religion. VS. OKUMA * Emel: A future with a highly-advanced Africa? * Okuma: Ee (yes), and its women serving in its military forces. * Emel: I never dreamed it all would be possible... VS. ANDRÉ * Emel: Life is a disease. I must cure it! * André: (cough) (cough) S'il vous plaît (please)... Do not make my ailment worse. * Emel: Oh, but I will! VS. B. MARY * Emel: How did you come to me, hayalet (apparition)? * B. Mary: One must speak my name thrice in a mirror. * Emel: In that case, 'tis back to the mirror with you. VS. MASARU * Emel: A samurai... How interesting. * Masaru: You cannot take me away from my Ayumi! * Emel: Afraid she will grow jealous, are we? VS. STEEL DANIEL * Emel: Who is this "Rosethorne," yakışıklı şövalye (handsome knight)? * Steel Daniel: An assassin, same as you. * Emel: I would love to meet her some time... VS. VALKYRIE * Emel: Viking Çağı (The Viking Age) has long since passed. * Valkyrie: I fight in honor of mine forfedres fortid (my ancestors' past)! * Emel: They would be turning in their graves. VS. ARES * Emel: Today, you and your pantheon die by my poison. * Ares: Only Gods can kill Gods, foolish woman. * Emel: A claim that will prove false. OTTOMAN EMPIRE, 1301 - PALACE HAREM TEMPORAL ENVIRONMENT KILL * Anıtsal Hasar (Monumental Damage): The losing character goes flying through one of the palace windows, creating a large hole in it and breaking it in the process. Next, they continue flying and screaming through the sky at extreme velocity for three seconds until they hit one of the palace's minarets, and upon impact, the character on the receiving end of this Temporal Environment Kill explodes into pieces, during which their flesh and blood, the former of which exposes the bloody skull and spine, splatter all over the minaret, and the sequence freezes and slows on them as their entrails spill out of them and their separated arms and legs fly across the sky with blood gushing out of them. Must be performed at the right of the stage. OTTOMAN EMPIRE, 1301 - PALACE HAREM PARADOXICAL PUNISHMENT * Başarısızlık Cezası (The Penalty for Failure): The Suikastçılar Loncası leader shows up in front of Emel, and out of disappointment in her for losing, barks out as he points at her, "O idam edilmelidir! (She must be put to death!)" With that, two male assassins of the Suikastçılar Loncası show up on either side of Emel and kick her in the knees, forcing her down onto them. The two other assassins then proceed to draw their poison-laced arm blades, with the left assassin taking out the right blade and the right assassin taking out the left, followed by the left stabbing Emel in the neck and the right jamming his blade into her heart. Then, in an X-ray cut, the poison flows into her bloodstream and the blades enter her heart, which suffers a large puncture wound from the stabbing, and C2 and C3 vertebrae for three seconds, and lastly, the sequence freezes and slows on Emel as we zoom back to the harem and blood gushes out of her neck and chest. Must be performed at the center of the stage. DENWA KODEKKU * Satoshi: (calling Chief Tanaka, who appears as a middle-aged Japanese man in glasses with short, graying hair and a graying mustache, on his smartphone) Chief, I have a visual on the perpetrator. She is in possession of senzai-teki ni kiken'na buki (potentially-dangerous weaponry) and appears to be barely dressed. * Chief Tanaka (voiced by Richard Epcar): Be careful out there, Maeda! Emel Zengin may look sexually attractive on the outside, but on the inside, she's a literally poisonous femme fatale. * Satoshi: Care to elaborate on that? * Chief Tanaka: This woman belongs to the Suikastçılar Loncası, or "Order of Assassins," headquartered in the Ottoman Empire's first capital, Söğüt, and has been known to perform traditional Turkish belly dance for and seduce her victims first before injecting the doku (poison) from her arm blades into their bloodstreams, giving each one a slow death. * Satoshi: Doku? What kind? Polonium, or cyanide, or whatnot? * Chief Tanaka: Don't be ridiculous! Of course not! Her brand of poison comes from exotic, venomous snakes and could kill a person in a matter of minutes or hours depending on how much is injected into them. * Satoshi: Well, in that case, if she's anything like the killers I've had to deal with before, she's asking to be handcuffed and placed in a cop car headed for jail. That is, assuming she's familiar with modern-day hou shikkou kikan (law enforcement) at all. * Chief Tanaka: I couldn't agree more. Now, get to bringing her to justice before she goes and kills more people. * Satoshi: Will do, Chief. * Chief Tanaka: Yoi (good). Ending call now. (hangs up) ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first mid-narration cut takes us to a panoramic landscape of Söğüt in 1301 during the Ottoman Empire, with Turkish folk music playing in the background.) * Emel: (narrating) This is Söğüt, the current capital of the Osmanlı İmparatorluğu (Ottoman Empire), under the rule of its first sultan, Osman I. (Next, we cut to outside Osman I's royal palace as the camera, zoomed far from it, pans around it, then the inside, which contains the Suikastçılar Loncası's secret chamber, where Emel and some other members of the organization can be seen preparing their weaponry for assassination missions, under the watchful eye of their leader, who appears as a graying, long-bearded Turkish man.) * Emel: (narrating) We, the Suikastçılar Loncası (Order of Assassins), are secretly headquartered in the sultan's royal palace. (The third and final mid-narration cut takes us to the palace harem, where Emel performs traditional Turkish belly dance for a victim she has recently been contracted to kill, at which time the music has been changed to a Turkish belly dance tune.) * Emel: (narrating) With my sexual allure, which I tend to incorporate into my traditional belly dance techniques, I can lure my victims... (Emel then sexily walks over to the man, kneels onto his lap, and jams her poison-laced arm blades into his neck, during which, in an X-ray cut, the poison flows into his bloodstream and the blades enter his C2 and C3 vertebrae for three seconds, then he falls onto the circle of cushions he was sitting on dead in a pool of his own blood.) * Emel: (narrating) Into a poisonous trap! (We then cut back to the Suikastçılar Loncası's secret chamber, where Emel speaks with her master, the organization's leader.) * Emel: You wished to see me, efendi (master)? * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: Evet (yes). It is about something very important. A serious matter that we must discuss. * Emel: What does it concern, exactly? Do the Byzantines plan a war against the İmparatorluğu (Empire)? * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: Not quite. It is too soon for that. The matter at hand is far more serious than any war imaginable. * Emel: In what way? * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: I have spoken with the sultan. He says that a mysterious force whose name we do not know, nor can we pronounce, is jeopardizing the course of time, and unless you put a stop to it, this could mean the end of history as we know it. Git şimdi (go now), Emel. Eliminate that threat before it is too late. * Emel: (kneeling down) Evet, efendi (yes, master). (Later, we cut to Emel dancing for another victim, then, as she gets behind him, ready to slit his throat, near the end of the post-prologue narration, we fade to black.) * Emel: (narrating) Let those who are unfortunate enough fall to the bite of my zehir (poison)! Make no mistake about that. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Xiaodan von Brandt (Cut to the Temporal Arena, where Emel and Xiaodan stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tournament of All Time Finals! The winner will go on to face the timekeeper himself, Jishi Yuan, for a chance to be returned to their native time period! On the left side is, from the Ottoman Empire, 1301, Emel Zengin! On the right side is, from the European Renaissance, 1523, Xiaodan von Brandt! * Emel: (anticipatingly applying drops of poison from her arm blades to her own lips, her veil down as she stares admiringly at Xiaodan) Ohhhhhh... ♥ His face is so appealing to the eyes, and his body so strong... My lips very much desire his! * Xiaodan: Well, nice try, but I am more comfortable getting a kiss from my mother. * Emel: Bana direnmek cüret eder misin? (You dare resist me?) (pulling her veil back up and going into her fighting stance) First you will feel all tingly inside, then you will die. * Xiaodan: (going into his fighting stance as well) I refuse to assume that to be likely. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Jishi Yuan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Xiaodan is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the Tournament of All Time Finals is... Emel Zengin! * Emel: Now that I have worn you out... (gets out her poison-laced arm blades) it is time for you to rest in your tomb! * Xiaodan: But... I have not yet proven... that I am as much of a zhànshì (warrior)... as my parents were in their younger days! * Emel: Ne şanssızlık (how unfortunate) that you will never go home to them now. Your coming-of-age journey will be over before you know it. (A temporal portal appears behind Emel, who walks into it.) * Xiaodan: Das ist unmöglich (this is impossible)! I cannot die here now! (Five seconds later, we cut to Emel in the Timekeeper's Chamber. Observing the hourglass is Jishi Yuan.) * Emel: This place seems unfamiliar to me. * Jishi Yuan: This is where I observe the events of time, and have done so for thousands of years. (approaching Emel) Wŏ huānyíng nĭ (I bid you welcome) to my chamber. * Emel: My efendi, the leader of the Suikastçılar Loncası, assigned me to eliminate a major threat to the balance of time. Given that you are one of the most ancient and wisest beings in all of existence, I am assuming that you know of such a threat. * Jishi Yuan: An assassin of the 14th century, I see... That threat is known as Tempus, my long-standing rival who plans on destroying time forever. * Emel: He will soon fall to my zehir... but not without you falling to it first. * Jishi Yuan: I warn you, niánqīng nüzĭ (young lady). Without me to watch over time as Jishi Yuan, another will be chosen by ŭdài de zhòng shén (the ancient gods) to take my place, so as to prevent it from going into disorder. * Emel: I wonder... Can the zamanın bekçisi (keeper of time) die? (going into her fighting stance) I suppose I should see for myself. * Jishi Yuan: Let us see if you are worthy enough to face me in combat first. (goes into his fighting stance as well) Then I will send you back home to the time period from which you came. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Tempus (After the fight, a badly-beaten Jishi Yuan is down on one knee and one hand.) * Jishi Yuan: Although your dú (poison) did little to harm me... I must say, your skills in the art of the cìkè (assassin) are quite impressive. * Emel: You have served your purpose well. Now... (gets out her poison-laced arm blades) you will surrender your mantle to another! * Jishi Yuan: I will now use the last of my shíjiān lìliàng (temporal power)... (creates a temporal portal behind Emel, intended for her to return home to the Ottoman Empire) to return you to your native time period. (Suddenly, another temporal portal appears on the floor out of nowhere. From it emerges Tempus.) * Tempus: (interrupting Jishi Yuan in the middle of sending Emel back to her home time period) Not so fast, senile old fool. (Jishi Yuan leaves, and the temporal portal behind Emel disappears, followed by the stage changing to End of All Time) I cannot allow you to return this poisonous seductress home to her time period just yet. * Emel: (turning to face Tempus) And I was just about to put an end to that foolish fossil... until you decided to come and spoil the excitement of it all. * Tempus: So, you must be an assassin, the Middle Eastern equivalent of the ninja. 'Tis truly amazing how far back your kind's history stretches, Emel Zengin. * Emel: You could never be more correct. The sicarii in Israel, the first known group of assassins in history, were no different from the Hashshashin, who inspired us, the Suikastçılar Loncası of Osmanlı İmparatorluğu. * Tempus: I hope you are well-prepared for how your precious Ottoman Empire will survive the coming years. (Tempus then uses his temporal powers to create the first of three visions inside the cracked bottom of the hourglass, which shows the Battle of Nicopolis, where the Ottoman and Christian armies battle against each other and, afterwards, naked Christian soldiers are graphically decapitated and/or dismembered, with some of the men's penises blocked from view for ESRB rating reasons.) * Tempus: Later on in the 14th century, your empire will go to war with an assortment of European lands. * Emel: Evet, and soon, they will be rendered powerless against us. (Then, in another vision, Mehmed II and the Ottoman Army approach Constantinople with a giant bombard, followed by the Ottomans battling against the Byzantine army inside the city.) * Tempus: Then, Mehmed II will rise to power as sultan and lay waste to the Byzantine Empire, taking Constantinople for the Ottomans in the process. * Emel: İyi! (Good!) I hate those senseless aptallar (fools) with a passion anyway. (The third and final vision Tempus shows Emel shows a timelapse of Constantinople evolving and, eventually, modernizing over the course of nearly six centuries after it becomes capital of the Ottoman Empire in a manner reminiscent of the movie, "Gangs of New York," until it becomes what is today known as Istanbul.) * Tempus: Ultimately, the monarchy will be abolished and a new type of government will be there to take its place, but I highly doubt that you will be alive to see it all by then. * Emel: If you are the threat that my master warned me of... I hope you are ready... (goes into her fighting stance) to live the last few seconds of your life! * Tempus: We will see about that. You will soon know your place... (goes into his fighting stance as well) in the very fabric of time! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten Tempus is down on one knee and one hand.) * Emel: Sözlerimi işaretle, aptal (mark my words, fool). You shall now be disposed of quickly... Much faster than the poison of my blades ever could finish the job! (horizontally slashes Tempus into the bottom of the hourglass, completely shattering it to pieces, some of which then embed in his abdomen and left arm, separating them from the rest of his body and causing blood to spill out of the severed pieces of him.) * Tempus: No... You fool... What have you done!? (now legless and one-armed, crawls away from the severed pieces of him) I should have altered the timeline... (continuing as the giant hourglass begins to magically put itself back together) so you would never be born... when I had the chance! (one piece of hourglass then slices through his whole head, splitting it in two and exposing the split halves of his brain and tongue, then the hourglass sucks his whole, separated, now-dead body inside, causing him to disappear completely and fully repairing itself in the process) * Jishi Yuan: (using his temporal powers to return his chamber to its original state, then approaching Emel) Gōngxĭ (congratulations). You have stopped the threat of Tempus and may now return to the time period where you belong. (reverses the disappearance of the temporal portal intended for Emel to return home to the Ottoman Empire) Jiā děngzhe nĭ (home awaits you). (With that, Emel walks into the portal, which disappears along with her. Afterwards, she is suddenly back in the Suikastçılar Loncası headquarters in her native time period, where she stands before the organization's leader.) * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: Tekrar hoşgeldiniz (welcome back), Emel. How did your mission fare for you? * Emel: Oh, it went well, sorduğun için teşekkürler (thank you for asking). You would never believe how easy I made it when I had my fun against those strange people who fought using strange tactics. * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: I am glad to hear that. ...Oh, there is one more thing I must inform you of. * Emel: What would that be? * Suikastçılar Loncası Leader: There is someone who wishes to see you. (Then, a bald, floating Caucasian woman, her eyes glowing bright blue appears out of nowhere. She wears a sleeveless white, black, and glowing bright blue futuristic-style dress with gold shoulder pads pointing upwards that exposes her legs, the sides of her waist, and her ample cleavage, as well as long wristbands in the same colors and pattern as the dress, and is also barefoot.) * Paradoxica (voiced by Tilda Swinton): So, you must be Emel Zengin, the poisonous assassin of the Ottoman Empire... I have been expecting you. * Emel: If you have any business, state it now. Or would you rather my zehir kill you slowly and painlessly? * Paradoxica: I am not here to stand by and listen to meaningless threats. Only I deserve to be the one to watch over time, not that senile fool, Jishi Yuan. A temporal Armageddon will be at hand, and when it ends, the time stream will be reshaped in my image! * Emel: How, exactly? * Paradoxica: History will rewind and start anew. A new era will be born. No matter how hard anyone attempts to tamper with time, the inevitable errors of man will always remain! Now, come. Serve in my army against those worthless and unimportant so-called "heroes," the Temporal Gladiators. What do you say? I will not extend the offer twice. * Emel: What choice do I have but to accept? * Paradoxica: I knew you would make the right choice. (creating a temporal portal in front of herself) Now, come, Emel. Together with my army, I will lay waste to all those who dare oppose my goals! (she and Emel then walk into the portal, which then disappears, taking them with it) DID YOU KNOW? * A mysterious Sequel Hook is confirmed with the Kronika from Mortal Kombat 11-like Paradoxica, who takes Tempus' place as Jishi Yuan's long-standing rival after the Temporal Gladiators defeat Tempus, causing his erased-from-existence snap to backfire on him and make him never be born, and she's going to be the final boss of Temporal Gladiators 2! Category:MGW characters